


Mayhem at Santa's Workshop

by Shinigami24



Series: Detective Stiles [69]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Family Fluff, M/M, Mall Santa Claus, Murder, Sabotage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-01 06:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: The holidays at once again put in jeopardy. The detectives fight to stop the 'Scrooge' that is trying to ruin the holidays for everyone.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Detective Stiles [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/270316
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next Christmas themed fic. We return to Asgard department store.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frigga oversees the decorating efforts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue. I'll be switching over to BT.

** _Asgard Department Store, Manhattan, New York City, New York;_ **

Rose and Frigga were overlooking the staff decorating Asgard department store for the holidays. Two floors were dedicated to Kwanzaa, complete with red, green, and black decorations. They used the previous year's decorations for one floor, the second floor had brand new decorations. There were flags, fluffy decorations, balloons, and crepe streamers in addition to banners. A mat, beaded bracelet, kinara with candles, unity cup, and fruits were placed on both floors at tables set up for the occasion.

Two floors were dedicated to Hanukkah with blue and white decorations. There were banners, swirl menorahs, dreidels, and stars hanging from the ceilings. Colored and helium balloons were placed here and there. Blue garland and lights were draped around shelves and wrapped around certain furniture. A menorah was the centerpiece at the main register on both floors. Gelts had been sprinkled around the menorah.

On the remaining floors were red, green, silver, gold, and white decorations. Garland and colored lights decorated shelves and other furniture. Streamers, banners, and swirl decorations hung from the ceiling. One the first floor lobby, the windows and walls were covered in Christmas and Hanukkah decals. Snowflakes hung from the ceiling. A wall banner had Santa Claus & his reindeer on it.

"Wonderful job, so far!" Frigga beamed. Then she turned to Rose.

"Let's go and see floor 15." she suggested.

"Sure." Rose smiled. Then they took the elevator to the 15 floor where preparations for their Santa awaited...

* * *

** _den, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up on the couch while they went down the checklist.

"Christmas decorations are up." Steve was saying.

"When should we start our Christmas shopping?" Bucky asked.

"Anytime now. Get the kids to give you their Christmas list." came the reply.

"Christmas cookies?" Bucky checked.

"I just started. Zack and Lottie are helping me part of the time." Steve answered. They shared a sweet kiss as they resumed their planning.

* * *

** _vague location;_ **

A mystery person was scanning the newspaper carefully. They flipped through the pagers carefully.

'Where should I begin? So many choices.' they mused. They went through the pages, one by one, before they stopped. Their eyes landed on a certain article. A cold smirk formed on their lips.

'Perfect.' they silently laughed. They they stood up to begin planning...


	2. Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives work through a pile of paperwork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2-5 will be posted next.

** _detective agency, 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn, New York City, New York;_ **

The detectives went around doing their normal routine. They did their paperwork.

"I wish that this could do itself." Stiles sighed.

* * *

** _the cafeteria, elementary school;_ **

Harley Odinson, Robin Triplett, Lila and Nate Barton, Lottie, Pietro and Wanda were with their classes in the cafeteria. There was a stage complete with bench choir stands for kids to practice. The rehearsal was productive as the kids sang the songs perfectly without mistake.

"Great job!" the teacher smiled. They were super excited about the progress.

* * *

** _Panera Bread;_ **

Bucky and Steve went out for lunch. They ordered broccoli cheddar soup and caprese paninis. They had regular coke to drink with their lunch. They smiled and flirted. When they finished, they shared a mitten cookie.

* * *

** _dining room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

The families plus Chris, Stiles, and Danielle gathered for dinner. Dinner was lasagna with salad and herb bread. The mood was merry as they laughed and talked over their dinner. When they finished, Rose came out with chocolate cake.

"Who wants dessert?" she announced.

* * *

** _Derek and Stiles' bedroom, Hale penthouse;_ **

Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled up on their bed as they watched The Nutcracker and the Four Realms. They watched as Clara found a key and her journey began. From start to end, the story had them spellbound. When the credits rolled, they shut down the laptop and shared a sweet kiss.


	3. Last Straw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odin and Frigga are furious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3-10 will be posted next. Sorry for the delay but I ran out of time.

** _A Taste of Home bakery, Brooklyn;_ **

The staff were working on holiday treats. Mika and Clint baked specialty treats for Hanukkah and Kwanzaa. Hinata, Heather and other staff members were using cookie cutters to cut shapes of Santa, mittens, snowflakes, dreidels, and stars. Gingerbread men were decorated.

The cupcakes for the month were; peppermint, white chocolate, gingerbread, cranberry, peppermint mocha, and german chocolate. The drinks of the month were; cider, hot chocolate, peppermint tea, peppermint mocha, white chocolate mocha, and eggnog.

"Put the cookies on the cooling rack and start putting up displays." Bronwen stated.

* * *

** _Springbrooks Community Center;_ **

The Springbrooks residents were preparing for the holiday festival. They moved furniture around and got tables and chairs out of storage. The year's theme was Frozen Winter Wonderland.

A signpost was set up in the lobby and at intersections. North Pole decorations were used for rooms A-D. Kwanzaa decorations were put up in rooms E-H, while rooms I-L had blue and white decorations to represent Hanukkah. The remaining rooms had Frozen themed decorations such as a snow forest in the theater, a winter wonderland archway in the lobby, and snowflakes hanging from the ceiling. The Christmas tree was placed in the lobby.

"Wonderful job as usual!" Noshiko beamed.

* * *

** _master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up close to each other.

"Today was very productive for me." Bucky was saying.

"How about you, baby?" he inquired.

"Same. I had some painting and finishing to do on pottery pieces. Then I got some sketches done for the next portraits." Steve replied.

"I can't wait to see them." Bucky smiled. Then the couple shared a kiss.

* * *

** _Asgard offices;_ **

Mary Jane, Rose, Odin, and Frigga had a meeting. They were beyond upset.

"The sabotage keeps getting worse." Rose was saying.

"They broke part of the workshop." Mary Jane reported.

"This is the final straw!" Frigga declared.

"We need to do something." Odin sighed.

"I have an idea." Rose spoke up. Everyone turned to her.

* * *

** _dining room, Thor and Jane's place;_ **

Thor and Jane had pasta primavera for dinner. The meal was romantic with candles and soft music. Thor and Jane kissed after toasting to their meal.  



	4. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose comes to the detective with a case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. Ch 4- 10 will be posted next.

The detectives were doing paperwork when Rose arrived. She was looking determined.

"I need your help." she announced.

"What is it?" Stiles asked.

"We have a problem." Rose started, before she went on to explain the incidents.

"We will take the case." Derek promised.

* * *

** _Build-a-Bear workshop;_ **

Bucky and Steve took their kids, Ryan, and nephews to BaBW. Bucky got a Captain America bear for Steve, while Steve got Bucky a Light Fury bear to go with his Toothless bear. Zack chose a NHL Bear, while Aurora chose Pink Cuddles Teddy wearing a Floral Sleeper. Drew got Copper Golden Retriever from the Promise Pets Collection, while Wanda opted for a Rainbow Friends bear. Lottie and Pietro both chose from the Merry Mission Collection. Lottie got Snow Magical Glisten while Pietro got Peppermint Twist Sloth. 

Jeffie and Davey got Lil' Fuchsia Cub: It's a Girl gift set for Penny. Jeffie got a Playful Pup Cool Bro Shark gift set. Davey got Blue Blast Husky from the Merry Mission Collection.

Ryan brought gifts for Bronwen, Dylan, and Sandy. She chose Pink Candy Pop Bear with baking apron, hat, and mitt set for Bronwen. For Dylan, Ryan picked a tuxedo cat from the Promise Pets Collection. For Sandy, Ryan picked Red Paw Personalized Teddy Bear from the Merry Mission. Finally, she got Disney's Frozen II Elsa and Anna Inspired Bears for herself.

Everyone had a lot of fun putting together their plushies. Bucky, Steve, and Ryan split the costs between them. Bucky used Becca's credit card to pay for Jeffie, Davey, and Penny's purchases. He and Steve used one of their special bonuses, gift card, and coupons to pay for their purchases. Ryan used the bank card she had for her Lennox account. She rarely touched her inheritance, preferring to use it for presents and when she wanted to splurge.

"Thank you, Papa and Daddy!" Lottie and the other kids chorused.

"Thank you Uncle Bucky and Uncle Steve!" Jeffie and Davey smiled.

"You're welcome!" Bucky grinned.

* * *

** _the den, Hale penthouse;_ **

The couples gathered in the den of the penthouse. They got bowls of popcorn, soda cans, and bowls of candy. They sat down and started up the next Charlie Chan movie. They watched three movies in a row; Charlie Chan in Shanghai, Charlie Chan at the Opera, and Charlie Chan at Monte Carlo. They had a lot of fun and loved the movies.

"This is great!" Erica beamed.

* * *

** _a vague location;_ **

A trio of men met up. They were acting strange while they interacted and talked.

"Let's figure this out." they said.

* * *

** _master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their bedroom. They stripped and got on the bed with the lube. Bucky slicked up his fingers and prepped Steve carefully. He went up to two fingers and stretched his husband out. 

When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took the younger man. They went at a slow pace. A long time later, Bucky sped up the pace while wrapping his right hand around Steve. He stroked him to orgasm. Steve moaned loudly as he spilled his seed across their chests. Bucky held out for a few minutes more before spilling his own seed deep inside the blond. As they recovered from their orgasms, they shared a sweet kiss.


	5. Investigate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives go to the workshop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5-10 will be posted next.

** _Floor 15, Asgard, Manhattan, New York City, New York;_ **

Derek, Stiles, Sif, Kate Bishop, Jimmy, and Masumi started their investigation by visiting Asgard. They went up to floor 15 to look at the crime scene. Santa's Workshop was in shambles and cluttered. Pieces of several sections had been damaged. They found footprints and residues.

"They were not careful." Stiles noted.

"We need to take photos and samples for comparison." Derek added. So they got to work...

* * *

** _the kitchen, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn;_ **

Steve, Zack, Grace, Helena, and Ryan baked Christmas cookies. They made gingerbread men, peanut butter kisses, black-eyed susans, mint chocolate chip meringues, mint brownies, spritz cookies, and much more. They had a lot of fun mixing, decorating, and tasting.

"This is so much fun!" Grace beamed.

* * *

** _master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up close.

"I love you so much!" Steve was saying.

"I love you even more." Bucky replied. They shared a kissed and resumed cuddling.

* * *

** _Ice rink at Rockafeller Center;_ **

Bucky and Steve took the kids ice skating. They all dressed up in layers with jackets, scarves, gloves, ear muffs or hats. The kids had on either snowsuits or snow pants under their jackets.

They skated around the rink holding hands. They all had a lot of fun together despite falling down sometimes. The parents both kissed their kids as they brought them hot chocolate.

* * *

** _Derek and Stiles' bedroom, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled up.

"We have been working cases for years now." Derek was saying.

"Yeah. Do you ever think that we can become big detectives?" Stiles wanted to know.

"Yes. We can go to academy for it." Derek replied.

"I'd like that. After I finish college, let's attempt it." Stiles smiled. They shared a kiss and cuddled even more closer.


	6. A Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The investigators get farther in the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6-10 will be posted next.

** _Santa's workshop, Floor 15, Asgard, Manhattan, New York City, New York;_ **

Derek, Stiles, Sif, Kate, and the twins investigated Santa's Workshop. They made an unexpected find.

"There is a heavy wrench, wire cutters, and a hammer." Kate Bishop announced.

"We know what they used now." Sif commented.

"Finally! We caught a break!" Masumi declared.

* * *

** _a vague location;_ **

Lucas, Nolan, and Drew met up. They were all paranoid and freaked out.

"We don't know anything." Lucas protested as he flailed. Nolan raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, is that so?" Nolan responded. Before an argument could break out, Drew took charge;

"We'll get to the bottom of this." he decided.

* * *

While this was going on, Scott and Allison went out on a date to a bistro. They had soup with sandwiches. They had regular coke to drink. They smiled and flirted over their delicious lunch. When the date finished, they left the bistro holding hands.

* * *

** _Santa's Workshop, Floor 15, Asgard;_ **

The culprit was busy at work. They crept into Santa's Workshop, carrying a toolbox. They stopped at a section and opened their toolbox. They took out a saw and set to work, cutting at the supports. They were halfway when one of the security guards arrived.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" he exclaimed. The culprit panicked.

"Nothing!" he lied as they came up with an excuse. Sadly, the guard didn't buy the excuse offered. Fifteen minutes later, a shadow fled Asgard and into the night...

* * *

** _master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up under the covers.

"Have you finished your Christmas shopping yet?" Bucky asked.

"I need to get the kids' Christmas list first." Steve replied. They talked for hours. When it grew late, Bucky reached over and turned the lights. Soon, they were off to the realm of dreams...


	7. Gruesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives find the dead body of a guard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. Ch 7-10 will be posted next.

** _Santa's Workshop, Floor 15, Asgard, Manhattan;_ **

Parrish and his squad arrived at Asgard. A crowd of people were milling around into confusion. Sadly, the press was out in full force. After fending off the press, the squad entered the department store and took the elevator to floor 15. The crime scene was bloody and messy. The guard was face down, having been stabbed in the back with a screwdriver. 

"This is gruesome." they said.

"He didn't deserve this." Natasha had to agree. They looked at each other as they got to work...

* * *

** _Trip and Skye's place;_ **

Trip and Skye bonded with their kids. They put together a Disney puzzle. They started with the border, before starting the process of filling it in. The family smiled as they played and had fun.

* * *

In the meantime, the couples went on a group date to a holiday festival. There were vendors selling food, crafts, nutcracker dolls, and much more. There was an ice skating rink, carriage and sleigh rides, gingerbread stations, art & crafts stations where visitors could make wreaths, ornaments, and Christmas cards. There was even a place for kids to have their pictures taken with Santa Claus.

The couples went from booth to booth sampling hot chocolate, soft pretzels, cookies, gingerbread men, cheese, and other appetizers. They had a lot of fun.

"Can we come back?" they asked.

* * *

** _dining room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

The Hale and Townsend families plus Chris, Stiles, Danielle, and Isaac got together for a family dinner. Dinner was stir fry with white rice and chicken. They smiled as they talked over their delicious meal. It was a perfect ending to the day.

* * *

** _master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their bedroom. They stripped and got on the bed with the lube. Bucky slicked up his fingers and prepped Steve thoroughly. 

When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took Steve. He went slow as he dragged it out. A long time later, they were close to coming, so Bucky sped up the pace. He stroked Steve to orgasm. Steve screamed as he came all across their chests. Bucky held out for a bit before spilling his own seed deep inside his husband. As they came down from their highs, they couldn't stop kissing.


	8. Big Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The culprit have issues with their plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8-10 will be posted next.

** _A Taste of Home bakery, Brooklyn;_ **

A Taste of Home held their annual holiday sale. The bakery was decked out in holiday decor. Christmas and Hanukkah decals covered the windows and walls. Swirl decorations hung from the ceiling. Balloons were placed in corners. A Christmas tree was placed next to the window near the entrance. A menorah was placed at a table near the register. 

The tables were covered with snowflakes patterned tablecloth. The centerpieces were Christmas and Hanukkah confetti and gelt. The Christmas confetti consisted of colorful Merry Christmas, Christmas trees, Santa Claus, stockings, and candy canes. The Hanukkah confetti consisted of menorahs, stars, dreidels, silver stars, and gold dots.

The sale was in full swing. Platters were filled with cookies and cakes. The cupcake stands displayed cupcakes. Cups of hot chocolate, hot cider, and mocha were put out on tables. The holiday sale was a success.

"Expect special holiday bonuses, everyone!" Bronwen announced.

That evening, the McKenna family and Ryan sat down to dinner. Dinner was chinese food. When they finished dinner, Dylan and Bronwen had a special announcement.

"In six months, Sandy is going to be a big brother." Bronwen beamed.

"I'm going to be an aunt again?" Ryan gasped.

"Yes." Dylan smiled. Ryan hugged her brother in law and sister.

* * *

The next day, the detectives visited Lucas, Nolan, and Drew respectively. They had alibis to check out. They took their statements. They came away confused.

"Those will be hard to confirm." Sif commented.

"Of course. Nothing is easy." came the reply.

"Let's get to work." Derek said.

* * *

** _Panera Bread;_ **

Bucky and Steve went to Panera Bread for their lunch date. They ordered soup and sandwiches. They were relaxed and cheerful. As they finished their sandwiches, they kissed softly.

* * *

** _vague location;_ **

The culprit paced the floor of their lair furiously. They were in a sheer panic.

'Murder wasn't in the plans! What should I do?! How the hell will I get the cops off my case?!' were some of their prevailing thoughts. They ran their hands through their hair in sheer frustration. In the end, they slumped down in a chair.

'I need to finish this no matter what.' they thought. As they tried to think things though...

* * *

** _Derek and Stiles' bedroom, Hale penthouse;_ **

Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled up under the covers as they talked about their day. When the night grew late, they turned the light off and soon drifted off to sleep...  



	9. Confirmation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The alibis are hard to confirm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9-10 will be posted next.

** _detective agency, 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn;_ **

The detectives had a meeting to discuss their findings. They were frustrated,

"We still cannot confirm their alibis." Sif sighed.

"They all have motive and opportunity." Jimmy noted.

"Could the killer and saboteur be two different culprits?" Kate wanted to know.

"No way." Masumi replied.

"It's impossible." Stiles added. They sat back to think. Which one could it be?

* * *

** _ice rink at Rockafeller Center, Manhattan;_ **

Isaac, Camden, and Zack went ice skating. They glided around the ice and fell down only part of the time. Overall, they had fun.

"We need to come back!" Zack cheered.

* * *

The couples went bowling for their group date. They picked their balls and got started. They all took turns throwing the ball. They either managed to knock down a number of pins or struck out. The game ended when they played 18 rounds in all. Afterwards, they went to eat lunch.

"That was fun." they smiled.

* * *

** _Rainbow bookshop, Brooklyn;_ **

Bucky and Steve took their kids to the bookshop. Steve went upstairs with the kids while Bucky went to look in the sci fi section. Zack wandered away to the teens section while the twins and Lottie went to the tween section. Drew and Aurora dragged Steve over to look at books.

Lottie sat down to read Frozen II junior novelization while Wanda looked at the mysteries. Aurora wanted to look at picture books. After Bucky joined them with his choice, Steve left to go and look at books downstairs.

When it was time to go downstairs to the checkout desk, the kids met back up with their parents. Zack had the first three volumes in the Case Closed manga series.

"Can I have them, Papa and Dad?" Zack asked. Bucky and Steve looked at the manga before having a silent conservation. Then Steve turned back to Zack.

"Keep them away from your younger brothers and sisters." he stated.

"I will." Zack promised. Then they looked at the younger kids' selections.

Pietro had gotten; Percy Jackson: Demigod Collection, The Fowl Twins, and Pokemon Adventures #1. Drew got; Magic School Bus in the Solar System, Magic School Bus at the Waterworks, and Magic School Bus in the Time of the Dinosaurs. Lottie chose; Frozen II: the junior novelization, Little House in the Big Woods, and Sisters Grimm: the Fairy-tale Detectives. Wanda chose the first three books in the Nancy Drew Diaries series. Aurora had; Corduroy, Caps for Sale, and Anna, Elsa, and the Secret River.

Bucky got Star Wars: the Resistance Reborn while Steve picked the Bronte Collection. They paid for their books before visiting the cafe and picking up some treats. Then they bid goodbye to Fingon, Maedhros, and Ryan before taking their leave.

* * *

** _master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up under the bed covers as they talked about their day and their plans for the rest of the week. They talked for hours until it grew late. Then Bucky turned the lights off and soon they were fast asleep.


	10. Leads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives get frustrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. Ch 10 will be posted next.

** _dining room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn;_ **

The Hale, Townsend, and Rogers-Barnes families plus Ken and Noshiko Yukimura, Isaac, Stiles, Chris, and Danielle got together for brunch. Brunch consisted of bagels with cream cheese, lox, cucumber, tomato, and red onion slices, and capers. There were several other side dishes such as Belgian waffles with powdered sugar and strawberries, ham and egg casserole, potato pancakes with sour cream, applesauce, bacon, biscuits and gravy, spinach quiche, and sausages. There were milk, orange juice, and coffee to drink.

Desserts consisted of fruit tarts, blueberry muffins, cinnamon rolls, coffee cake, lava cakes, and chocolate chip cookies. The mood was merry as they talked and laughed. It was the perfect get together.

* * *

After brunch, Camden and Ryan took the Rogers-Barnes kids out for the day. They went to Asgard to look at the window display. The theme was the Nutcracker. They went from window to window and marveled as the classic tale unfolded.

"Wow!" Lottie beamed.

After the group was done looking, they went to Chelsea Piers and Entertainment Complex. When they arrived, they went to the locker room and changed in loose pants and long sleeved shirts. Lottie put on a leotard, while some of the kids had on gym clothes.

They put Aurora in CP Champs and went to look at other activities offered. Pietro and Drew opted for rock climbing. Lottie went to Youth gymnastics. Zack and Ryan left for Teen parkour. Wanda was placed in rock-n-roll session. Camden joined a game of sand volleyball.

They had so much fun. The kids were reluctant to leave, in fact Pietro and Drew had to be dragged out.

"We'll come back." Camden promised.

* * *

**_detective agency,_ _2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center;_**

The detectives had a meeting. They were at their wits' end.

"We are out of leads!" Kate shouted.

"What do we do now?" Sif wanted to know.

"We go with our last resort. Set a trap." Stiles said.

"We will need to plan this carefully." Derek warned. So they sat down to formulate a plan...

* * *

** _master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their bedroom. They got naked and Bucky picked Steve up and dropped him on the bed before joining him with the lube. Bucky covered his own fingers with the lube and prepped Steve carefully, going up to two fingers. Steve moaned all the while.

When Steve was deemed to be ready, Bucky covered his erection with lube and got in between Steve's thighs. Bucky slid in and waited for Steve to adjust. When Steve had relaxed, Bucky started a steady pace, going slow.

A long time later, they were close to their orgasms. So Bucky sped up the pace, while wrapping a hand around Steve and stroking him to orgasm. A few minutes later, Steve screamed as he spilled his seed all across their chests. Bucky held out for a few minutes more before spilling his own seed deep inside the smaller blond. As they came down from their highs, Bucky kissed Steve and smiled.

* * *

** _Santa's Workshop, Floor 15, Asgard, Manhattan;_ **

The detectives launched their trap. They went to floor 15 and found hiding places. About two hours later, the culprit arrived at the workshop with a toolbox. They opened said toolbox and went over to a section. They had just finished destabilizing the section supports when they were abruptly grabbed.

"Gotcha!" Jimmy exclaimed.


	11. Trick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives corner the culprit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Depending on how things pans out, ch 11-the epi should be posted tmw.

** _Santa's Workshop, Floor 15, Asgard, Manhattan;_ **

The culprit was frozen like a deer in headlights. Eventually, Nolan recovered to glare at the detectives. Blast it! Foiled yet again!

"You tricked me!" he shouted angrily.

"Of course we did!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Property damage and murder are serious crimes." Sif added.

* * *

A tense angry silence fell as they glared at each other. Neither side were willing to relent. Finally Nolan dropped his glance as he broke.

"I never meant to kill that guard. Murder wasn't in my original plan." he confessed.

"'Why sabotage this place then?" Kate wanted to know.

"So they would have to cancel visiting Santa." came the reply.

"You do realize that kids come here to visit with Santa Claus?" Sif raised her eyebrows.

"Why? They should realize that Santa Claus isn't real. I never was allowed to be a kid. So they shouldn't neither." came the angry reply.

"I have my own issues with my father. But I wouldn't take it out on innocent people." Kate wasn't impressed.

"Regardless of your motives, you can explain yourself to a judge." Stiles declared.

"No, I won't!" Nolan declared as he got out a gun...

* * *

** _Santa's Workshop, Floor 15;_ **

Nolan aimed his gun at the group as he turned and grabbed the saw.

"I'm not going to jail." he declared.

"Are you sure?" There's six of us and only one of you." Masumi retorted. Noah abruptly showed the section their way. Derek and Jimmy rushed to catch the section before the workshop could collapse. Nolan then dropped the saw and threw something their way before turning on his heel...

* * *

** _elevators, Floor 15;_ **

Nolan hit the button for the elevator. All of sudden, the elevator doors abruptly opened. Parrish's squad stepped out.

"There's the killer!" Kate exclaimed as she caught up with Masumi. Lance and Bobbi immediately arrested the livid Nolan on the spot.

"I would have gotten away with it if wasn't for those pesky detectives!" he screamed.

"Thank you for your help." Parrish said as the officers started reading Nolan his rights...

* * *

** _the den, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn;_ **

Derek and Stiles were alone in the den. They cuddled up on the couch as they talked.

"It's finally over." Stiles was saying.

"Rose will be happy that they can open Santa's Workshop to the public," Derek smiled.

"When the shop is fixed, can we go back and see it for ourselves?" Stiles asked.

"'Sure." Derek replied. Then they shared a sweet kiss.


	12. Gratitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odin, Frigga, and Mary Jane pay a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Ch 12-the epi will be posted next, then the prologue for the next fic will be posted afterwards. Enjoy.

Nolan was booked. He was fingerprinted, photographed, and finally escorted to the holding cells. The prisoner screamed and kicked as he tried to break free.

"You're going to have your hands full with this one." Lance warned the officer on duty.

"Noted." the officer replied.

"Pipe down, you was caught red handed." Bobbi chided as she and Lance left the holding cells area.

* * *

** _the den, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

The couples sat down with bowls filled with buttery popcorn and candy respectively. Cans of cherry sprite, regular coke, sprite, and root beer were passed around. Then Derek started up Charlie Chan in Paris. From start to finish, the plot had them stuck to the TV screen. When the credits rolled, they stopped the movie so they could take a bathroom break and get more food.

* * *

** _detective agency, 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center;_ **

Odin and Frigga visited the agency with Mary Jane. Mary Jane carried in a Christmas themed gift basket. Inside the basket were; a red envelope, chocolate covered pretzels, peppermint bark, white chocolate truffles, Godiva chocolates, candy canes, herbal teas and coffee syrup flavors.

The herbal teas were; cinnamon, cranberry, and peppermint. While the coffee syrup flavors were; white chocolate, gingerbread mocha, and peppermint. They opened the red envelope to find a thank you card addressed to them with a $50 gift card to Asgard.

"Thank you for your help." Frigga smiled.

"It's our job. We were happy to help." came the reply.

"Still, your time and effort was valued." Odin replied.

* * *

** _Floor 15, Asgard, Manhattan;_ **

Bucky and Steve took their kids to Asgard. They rode the elevator to floor 15. Santa's Workshop had been fixed and was finally complete. The complete product portrayed North Pole with a cabin as the backdrop. There was a red and green archway out front with lanes for lines. A signpost was set up past the archway. Staff members were dressed up as Santa and Mrs. Claus, and their elves.

The kids went up to Santa, one by one. They sat on his lap and had their pictures taken, before giving their Christmas list or letting Santa know what their Christmas wishes were. They were happy to see Santa. After their turns ended, they were wished a 'Merry Christmas' and given candy canes.

"Merry Christmas!" the kids chorused.

* * *

** _master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn;_ **

The kids were staying at the Hale penthouse for the night, so Bucky and Steve were alone. The couple went to their bedroom and stripped. When they were naked, they got on the bed with the lube. Bucky slicked up his fingers and prepped Steve carefully, going up to two fingers and stretching him out.

When Steve was deemed to be ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took his husband. He went slow and dragged it out. Steve dug his fingernails into his husband's back.

"Hurry up!" he practically sobbed.

"Patience, baby." Bucky replied. Steve could only sigh. A long time later, Bucky took pity on his husband and sped up the pace, while stroking Steve to orgasm. Steve spilled his seed all across their chests. Bucky held out for some more before spilling his own seed deep inside of Steve. As they came down from their highs, they couldn't stop kissing.


	13. Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam leads a veteran's therapy group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. Both the epi and prologue will be posted later.

** _detective agency, 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center;_ **

The detectives did paperwork and updated the files. They added the Santa's Workshop file to both paper and electronic files. Then they sat down to get started with planning for 2020...

* * *

While the detectives were busy, Steve and Sam held a group therapy session for vets. Maedhros, Jesse, Camden, and their fellow vets were in attendance. The session was surprisingly lively. It seemed like the vets were ready and willing to vent. It was a normal session.

* * *

** _master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up in their bed under the covers as they discussed their respective days and the upcoming holidays.

"I have a copy of the kids' Christmas lists." Steve was saying. Bucky's face brightened.

"That's wonderful!" Bucky smiled. They talked until it grew late. Bucky kissed Steve and reached over to turn the lights off.

* * *

** _Odin and Frigga's homestead;_ **

Odin and Frigga held a reunion at their place. Their children came with their respective families. It had snowed recently, so the kids and their parents grabbed their sleds and headed to the nearby hills.

"I'm going to need to make some hot chocolate for when they come back." Frigga declared.

* * *

** _the den, Thor and Jane's place;_ **

Thor and Jane had some alone time. They cuddled up on the couch as they talked about the family reunion.

"It was wonderful to see everyone again." Jane was saying.

"I agree. Harley had fun with his cousins." Thor smiled.

"That reminds me. Have you gotten his Christmas gift yet?" Jane wanted to know.

"Yes. I got him a plushie from the Precious Pets Collection." Thor replied.

"I hope that tides him over until we can get him the pet dog he wants." Jane replied.

"It should." Thor reassured. Then they shared a kiss.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The families get ready for the holidays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. The prologue for the fic next on the list will be posted next.

** _detective agency, 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn;_ **

The detectives sat down with Helen to discuss their plans for Christmas break.

"Cora, Malia, Allison, and Kira will be returning home soon." Stiles was saying.

"Trip and I are taking the kids to see their grandparents for Christmas." Skye mentioned.

"How long will you be gone for?" Helen asked. Trip provided the dates.

"You already know that we're going to Japan and England. We'll be gone for a month." Masumi replied.

"Fingon and Maedhros said that I have the next two weeks off. They're going to be out of town. Put me down as free until Jan 2rd." Ryan threw in.

"I'm going home for Christmas." Hayden stated.

"Thank you all for your help." Helen declared.

* * *

** _the den, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve sat down with their kids to watch The Polar Express. From start to end, the journey to the North Pole had them captivated. They laughed and cried at the three children's wonder filled journey. They cheered when the kids met Santa and Santa's gifts for them. When the credits rolled, the kids were disappointed.

"More please?" Pietro asked.

"Next time." Steve promised.

* * *

** _ice skating rink, Rockafeller Center, Manhattan;_ **

The couples went ice skating. The couples held hands as they glided around the ice. Some did figure eights and other tricks. While others tried to keep their balance.

"Not again!" Jimmy moaned as he struggled to keep upright.

"You'll get the hang of it eventually." Kaito promised.

* * *

** _dining room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

The families plus Chris, Isaac, Stiles, and Danielle got together for a family dinner. Dinner was corn chowder soup with bacon and rolls. The mood was merry as they smiled and talked over their delicious meal. When they finished, they got up to help clean.

* * *

** _master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their bedroom. They cuddled up under the covers.

"I have yours, Ma, Lottie, and Zack's gifts." Steve was saying.

"I have yours, Ma, and Pa. I will need help with your Ma's presents. I'm stuck on the kids." Bucky replied.

"Pietro is easy. But just look at his reading choices if you plan to get him a book. As for toys; he loves DC superheroes, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and dinosaurs." Steve replied.

"Would he like a skateboard?" Bucky asked.

"Save that for Zack. Get Pietro a scooter." Steve suggested.

"Great! Zack and Pietro are done. What about Wanda?" Bucky smiled. They talked for hours until it grew late. Then they kissed and turned off the lights.

The detectives had saved Asgard. Despite what life threw at them, they would rise and meet all challenges. What they didn't know was that soon, old enemies would return...


End file.
